Fated for Forever
by Codiana Sunehyv
Summary: They are back for their final year at Hogwarts.With no death threats over them, Hermione let herself relax,not knowing that troubles are far from over.What happens when she learns that her's and Draco's present and future will be affected by the past.
1. A Family

_This is my first story and after months of procrastinating, I finished the first chapter in roughly 2 long days. Just how lazy can I get?_

**Disclaimer-** All things Harry Potter related is the property of one JK Rowling.

**CHAPTER 1: A FAMILY**

Draco Malfoy was sitting at the edge of his huge four-poster bed, staring blankly at the cream-colored walls of his bedroom at his family's manor, clutching his Hogwarts letter in one hand and twirling his wand in the other, when there was a crack and a house-elf appeared.

"Master Draco", the elf intoned, bowing deeply, her nose almost touching the floor. "The Master Malfoy is requesting for you at his study, Sir."

Draco looked up at the house-elf who was his caretaker since infancy and who was loyal and devoted to him through the years and, he smiled lightly at this, who still wore the pillow case Draco hand-painted for her when he realized that it was too boring. "Tell him I'll be along Mimpy."

"Yes sir." And with another bow and a crack she disappeared.

Draco stood up and walked out of his room. Climbing a flight of stairs and turning towards the right wing of the Manor, he proceeded until he came upon a single wooden door with the Malfoy Crest etched into its center. The Crest was of two serpents with emerald eyes, in parallel with each other and clutching a wand at each of their mouths. The wands intersect each other, forming the letter M.

He took a deep breath and rapped his knuckles twice on the door.

"Enter."

Draco opened the door and entered the spacious room where his father spends most of his hours, handling the family business. Shutting the door silently behind him, he stood still, looking around at the too familiar surroundings. Three of the walls had a light brown hue covering them while the east wall was completely made of glass, looking out on his mother's part of the garden. A fireplace was off to one side flanked by a low table and two couches and several bookshelves as well.

"Have a seat Draco." His father said as he turned to look at his only child gesturing to one of the two chairs in front of the huge wooden desk that dominated the central north area of the room. He was previously looking out the glass wall and thus, had his back turned when Draco entered. Lucius sat on the other chair leaning back casually. The two regarded each other coolly, looking very much alike. Right from the straight ash blonde hair-only Lucius' were longer- to the silver eyes that revealed almost nothing, down to that famous Malfoy smirk. Draco inherited the proud, aristocratic facial structure of the Black family though, ending in a prominent cleft chin.

"I see you have received your Hogwarts letter." He indicated the piece of parchment still held in Draco's left hand. "Have you decided yet?"

"Decided on what Sir?" Draco was confused. Was he supposed to be deciding on something? Funny, he couldn't remember any.

"If you'll be going back to Hogwarts or not." Lucius looked and felt impatient, but he didn't act on it.

Draco looked at his father in shock. Never in his entire life, as far as he could remember, did his father ask him about his choices. His actions were always based on his father's opinion and say in the matter.

"Well?", Lucius prompted.

"B-but..I-i.." He stuttered for a moment and mentally cursed for displaying such weakness in front of his father. He cleared his throat before continuing. "But I thought you want me to finish my studies before I take my place at the company? Now, you're telling me I could not go back if I wanted to?"

For a moment, Lucius looked ucomfortable. For years, he willed himself to shrug everything off as if it was nothing, hiding behind his perfect façade of an emotionless dictator. This he forced upon his son too. But times have changed, especially after the war, and he decided when he almost lost his family on that horrible battle, that he would try and become a better husband and father. But damn, it wasn't easy- not when you're Lucius Malfoy.

"Of course", Lucius intoned. "You're a grown man now Draco, I know you can make your own choices perfectly. And before you say anything else, we, that is, your mother and I, will support you in whatever decision you make."

Draco still could not believe his own ears. Here was the great Lucius Malfoy whose words were considered as the law in the family telling him he can do anything he want-well, almost anything – and that he'll be supporting Draco. Top that! Draco knows that his father was trying to change, much to his mother's happiness, and become more of a part of the family and he knew it wasn't easy. So hearing those words come from his father's mouth gave Draco a very warm feeling in him. And as he bid his father a good day after telling him that he will make up his mind soon and was walking back towards his room, a thought entered his mind.

Maybe, hopefully, they would one day become what it means to be truly a family.

_The review button's new so why don't you try pressing it. I like how it's blue._


	2. A Friendship

_This chapter is dedicated to the beloved burglar who dared enter my grandmother's home at which I'm currently staying and who took my grandma and aunt's bag but returned them nonetheless, short of cash and jewelry. And who entered unnoticed while I was finishing this certain chapter._

**Disclaimer-**All things Harry Potter related is the property of one JK Rowling.

**CHAPTER 2: A NORMAL DAY**

Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were currently at the Burrow's garden, doing their least favorite chore- Degnoming. It has been customary, well, tradition really for Hermione and Harry to spend their last 2 weeks or so of summer at the Weasleys, but they aren't sure if they are still able to finish their studies this upcoming school year. Harry was staying at the Burrow since he has 12 Grimmauld Place cleaned and refurnished, and besides, he'd be alone there. Hermione was staying at the Burrow as well for the sake of her sanity. It was rebuilt after the mayhem had died down.

"You'd think that after all that has happened." Ron began as he sent one flying a good distance away. "We wouldn't have to this anymore. They should have been gone when the Burrow was attacked. Stupid, bloody gnomes."

Both Harry and Hermione laughed at this. Same old Ronald.

"Well mate, it never hurts to hope." Harry said as he wiped his hands on the front of his trousers. "But I agree with you, they can be quite annoying sometimes."

Hermione looked with amusement at her two best friends. They were the closest people she has next to her parents and they never fail to make her laugh. "At least we know some things don't change, right?"

"Right." Her two friends answered at the same time and turned to smile at her. They continued to do the task Mrs. Weasley set out for the three of them in comfortable silence. Hermione was supposed to help Ginny in the kitchen and leave the dirty work to the boys, but she asked to be with them.

After everything that has happened, she still couldn't quite grasp that it's over. That she doesn't wake up every morning with a death threat hanging over her head as well as over the people she loves. Ever since their first adventure in first year, she has unintentionally lived each day helping her friend defeat the Dark Lord. And when Harry informed her that he plans on looking for the Horcruxes alone, she realized she was in too deep and this has become her life, her purpose.

But it takes a while getting used to- the not doing almost anything, like reading endlessly for hours, eating any food they can find or sleeping in a tent not knowing how it will all end. But after all that, she wants to be with people who experienced it with her, as personally and emotionally as she did. She wants to reassure herself that they are still there, and that they are never leaving, not in a long shot. Seeing the two of them do harmless chores- if you don't count the gnomes' biting- is like being brought into the light. She couldn't describe it any other way. Those things are returning to normal and they are here to stay forever. A few more minutes of silence ensued when Ron suddenly exclaimed.

"Guys, I forgot to tell you. I saw this small pond a few distances away from the house." And he started walking. "Come on, I'll show you. It's bloody wicked."

The three of them began moving in a south-eastward direction from the house with Ron in the lead. Suddenly they arrived at a field with grasses as tall as they are. Ron stopped and turned towards the other two.

"It's just beyond this field." He said excitedly and grabbed Hermione's hand and then she grabbed Harry's as well. They walked silently for a few minutes, weaving through a trail only Ron seems to know and having the grass blades tickle their faces, arms and neck, until Ron stopped as did the two. What they saw made their jaws drop in awe.

In front of them was a small pond, its glittering clear water reflecting the clouds up in the sky. It was bordered on all sides by green slopes and plains dotted with different kinds of trees, tall towering ones and stout shade-offering alike. Every here and there, flower bushes would appear in variety. There were roses and tulips, daisies and violets in almost every color imaginable. Birds and butterflies were circling the area, and every now and then, a rocky outcrop was to be seen. The three war heroes stood there, dumbstruck at the marvelous sight before them. Never have they seen such beauty personified in nature.

"Ron", Hermione said softly as she began walking towards the water. "".Amazing."

She turned to look back at her two friends who were smiling back at her. Ron and Harry were happy that she is. Trying to keep yourself alive as well as two boys is no easy task and they all know it. Only when the war was done did Harry realize that too much pressure was placed on Hermione's shoulders seeing as she was the intellectual among the three of them and the plans they made usually revolve around her findings as well as Harry's knowledge of what Dumbledore gave them. Both he and Ron know that they would hardly last more than a day without her.

The three of them sat on the grass, with Hermione in their center, leaning back on a wide trunk of a certain tree looking out on to the water.

"So Harry". Hermione began as she turned to look at him. "How are you and Ginny?"

This question elicited a small bush from Harry to which the two erupted in laughter.

"Well, were fine I guess." He pushed his glasses back, a habit he has when he is nervous. "We never really sat down and talked about it all but we are headed there. She still seems so at lost over Fred's death."

"She'll get around mate." Ron reached over and clapped his best friend. "She has always been rather close to the twins. But don't you worry, after that little event last night, I've no doubt that she still loves you."

"What event?" Hermione asked curiously, sitting upright and looking back and forth between the two boys.

"Well, let's just say I saw Harry receive an enthusiastic good night kiss from my lovely sister." Ron explained which only made Harry turn redder, rivaling Ron's hair.

"That's good isn't it?" Hermione asked, but no one bothered to answer. It was quite obvious.

Instead of leaning back into the trunk, she laid her head on Harry's shoulder who snaked an arm around her waist. Ron had also shifted and his head was now lying on Hermione's lap while she absently stroked his hair. A comfortable silence wrapped around them and nothing could be heard except the rustle of the leaves on the tree as the wind passed them and of the chirping of the birds as they flew over the silent waters.

It was getting dark when they finally decided to head back to the house. The sight that greeted them as they walked towards the front door was of Ginny Weasley, her hands on her hips and looking very annoyed and angry.

"Where have you been?" She demanded as soon as they were close enough. "I've searched everywhere for you and nearly lost my voice calling your names. I almost sent a search party for the three of you."

Seeing her that way, Hermione thought she looked very much like Mrs. Weasley. "We were just around the area Gin."

"Yah, we were just beyond the field." Harry walked towards Ginny and placed a reassuring arm around his shoulder and drew her close. "No need to get so wound up."

"I'm sorry, you lot." She gave a sigh as she leaned into Harry's embrace. "I know Voldemort's dead and gone and we have wards all over the place, but still…." She let the sentence trail off knowing they would get what she meant.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, her whole demeanor changed and she started talking avidly. "By the way, there was a reason I was looking for you aside from the obvious. There's a surprise waiting for you inside. Come on." She grabbed Harry's hand and walked briskly towards the interior of the Burrow, dragging her boyfriend behind her. Hermione looked at Ron who simply shrugged and the both of them followed as well.

Once they got inside the living room and sat themselves comfortably on the couches, they turned to look at Ginny with a questioning look. Ginny in turn, disappeared for a brief moment and then returned as suddenly, thrusting an object to each of the tree.

At a closer look, one could see it was a letter and it was familiar. Suddenly, Hermione stood up and launched herself at the only person standing, who happens to be Ginny. "Oh my God! It's our Hogwarts letter!"

She turned to look at the two boys who were still speechless."It's our Hogwarts letter!"

"Yes 'Mione, we can see that for ourselves," Ron stated which earned him a glare from the girl.

"So you'll be going then?" Ginny looked at the three of them.

"Of course" Hermione's tone was one of conviction. Ginny just looked pointedly at the other two, waiting.

"Well, I'm going too. My best friend and girlfriend will be there and besides, it's really quite significant to finish your schooling no matter how experienced you are." And Harry came up to stand beside the two most important women in his life. The three of them looked at Ron simultaneously.

"I'm going too since not going would mean more gnome bites" He held up his fingers to show them the scratches he earned. They just laughed at him.

And then they heard the tell-tale voice of Mrs. Weasley calling out to them to help set up the table for dinner to which they happily responded. And when they told her the good news, she gave each of them that familiar, warm hug they've come to like.

And as Hemione settled herself under her covers inside Ginny's bedroom, starting to drift off into dreamland, a though came up to her.

Maybe, just maybe, everything would be normal for once.

_I like to commend __**I M Sterling**__ for being fond of the blue review button, you should too._


	3. A Familiarity

_Deadlines are taboo words in my wordrobe._

**Disclaimer-**All things Harry Potter related are the property of one JK Rowling.

**CHAPTER 3: A FAMILIARITY **

A week after his confirmation that he wants to go back to Hogwarts, Draco found himself facing the door to his father's study again. He knocked and entered, closing the door softly.

His father was once again by the glass wall, looking down the gardens. But instead of standing, he was sitting down, a book propped open in his lap. Before the war, Lucius is usually found at this position an hour per day, just before the sunset. But his father was hardly in residence during the duration of the battle and once Voldemort made it his quarters, there was hardly any time to frolic around the place.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" his father asked once Draco approached.

"Yes father" Draco replied following his father's gaze. Once he looked down, he felt a smile grow on his face. "I hadn't realized that you went back to your afternoon routine though."

"There's no reason not to. It is one of my favorite times of the day." He said and continued gazing out the garden. The part where Lucius' study looked out to is Narcissa's part of the gardens, her personal haven. And an hour daily, just before sunset, she spends her time there, bending and tending to her flowers, just like now. Lucius continued watching his wife while Draco went to stand in front of the bookshelves, running his long fingers across the spines of the numerous books found in there.

His thoughts flew to the relationship of his parents. If there was one person capable of swaying Lucius, it was Narcissa. It wasn't seen by most of the people, but Lucius loved his wife. It was seen in those little things he does, like being punctual for their afternoon tea, holding her hand whenever they are beside each other, patiently listening to whatever tirade she has or the fact that he devotes part of his time just watching her. He also knows that his mother loves his father just as much.

And standing there, in his father's study, cloaked in the smell of wood, parchments and tulips, Draco Malfoy made up his mind. He wants to have what his parents have. He wants to marry for the same reason that his father did. He wants to be tied to one woman for life because of love. It may sound rushed and in an instant but that was what epiphanies are for-a spur of the moment realization that could change the course of a person's life.

Contrary to popular belief, Draco grew in a home where family was always first. His father may not have been the best, blinded by his pureblooded beliefs, but he was always there, always making sure that his family was safe and happy and showing the young Draco that he really loved his wife. Although the Dark Lord's rising took a heavy toll on their lives, they have managed to overcome their hurdles and now, Lucius is doing his best in rebuilding the life he lost.

During the war, Lucius turned sides when he saw they were losing, out of self-preservation of course, but Draco liked to think it was because of a change of mind and hopefully, a change of heart. His father would try his best to gather information about the Dark Lord's plans which he passes on to Draco. Draco in turn, seeing as he is the less suspicious looking, gives this information to the Order through the means of a notebook - plain, ordinary and inconspicuous. He writes the message on a page of his notebook and the message appears on the notebook of the Order. Afterwards, with a single tap from the correspondent's wand, both pages would erupt into flames, destroying any evidence. It also served as a signal that the Order has read the message. He never knew who read the messages and he wasn't fine with that.

"What has you in such seriousness Draco?" His father asked behind him. Draco turned to see his father has moved to sit behind his desk.

"Nothing." And he proceeded to sit as well, facing Lucius. "Why did you want to see me?"

"Can't I just spend some quality time with my son?" Lucius asked in a serious tone.

Draco snorted at this. He turned to look at his father and was surprised to see an amused smirk in the older man's face. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Ok, I see you don't believe me. So tell me Draco, have you thought of what you want after Hogwarts?"

"Well… I'll be working in the family business of course. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

"Yes, everyone knows you'll be working under me and soon will take my place, but, what about other plans? Like settling down and getting married? Having a family of your own?"

"Uhhh…" Truth be told, Draco hasn't thought so much of this part of his future up until now. He guessed he just took it for granted that he needs to get married to get an heir. But his realization moments before and his father's questions made him think hard on this subject. "I haven't really thought about it. And I'm not seeing anyone as well."

"Very well then." Lucius said. "But I don't want you to worry on this. It will come when it arrives."

Draco just looked at his father in confusion, again. "What do you mean by that? Really father, you should stop talking in riddles." And his gaze went back down to his hands.

"Just remember one thing…."

The tone of his father's voice made Draco look up and when he met those silver orbs that are very familiar to him, he sat up straighter. Lucius looked so serious and confident that for a moment Draco remembered how his father used to look during the days of Voldemort.

"Malfoys always marry for love."

A pregnant pause and then, "Always. Remember that."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It was the night before they were to return to Hogwarts and the Burrow was bustling with last minute packing.

"Mum! Have you seen my other sweater?"Shouted Ginny from her room.

"Mum! Where are my underpants?" This from Ron who was turning red and was shouting from the third floor landing

"In your room. I told George to place them there!"

"Well, they're not there."

"They must have run off from you Ron, you know, couldn't take the smell and all." A comment from Ginny who paused to poke her head through her door.

"Looking for this Roniekins?" Shouted George from the ground floor holding a bunch of what could only be Ron's underwear.

"George!" Ron bellowed, his running making it seem like an earthquake was occurring.

"Ronald Weasley! Stop Screaming!" From Mrs. Weasley. "George, give your brother back his clothes. And Ginny, dear, it's on your dresser."

Through all this chaos, Hermione and Harry were outside, sitting on the swing, their shoulders shaking with mirth as they laughed loudly.

"Good thing I told you to finish packing yesterday, eh?" Hermione said as she tucked her legs beneath her and leaned against Harry's side.

"Told me?" Harry asked laughingly. "More like threatened me.

'Harry, if you do not finish packing this instant, I'll make sure you have nothing to pack tomorrow.' He continued, making a very good imitation of Hermione's bossy tone.

"I don't sound like that!" She retorted indignantly, raising her head to look at him and when he did nothing but look at her, she added in a softer tone, "Do I?"

Harry threw his head back and laughed real hard. "Of course you don't, you silly girl."

Hermione made a move to settle back down when "You sounded worse than that."

This earned him a well packed punch on his shoulder. He sat straighter, rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"That hurt. Now I know what Malfoy must have felt when you punched him in third year." He settled back and began to push the swing back and forth with his toe. Hermione resumed her place as well, her head on Harry's shoulder.

"But at least I take your threats seriously now, don't I? He said as he wrapped an arm around her and took her hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"Hmmmmmmm."

A comfortable silence surrounded them. The moon was out and the night air was starting to get cold signaling the end of summer and start of fall. Harry's thumb was rubbing the back of Hermione's hand in small circles. The comforting gesture and the position their bodies were in was as familiar to both of them as breathing. Countless of times, they can be found sitting just like that in some unknown forest, trying to be strong for each other, showing their love and support for the other knowing words are pointless and not enough.

Both were lost in their own thoughts, thinking of things. Hermione was the one who broke the silence when she said, "I don't think I can do this, Harry."

Harry stared at her for a moment and with measured gentleness, he lifted her up a little to change their positions so that she was sitting sideways on his lap, her head resting on his chest. His arms were around her, holding her close, lending her the courage she needed. She, in turn, circled hers around his neck. They have been through a lot, the two of them, and through all of that, they remained beside each other, never once leaving the other's side.

"Yes you can", Harry replied, absentmindedly stroking her hair. "You're braver than most of them. You faced dementors, Death Eaters and worse. You have saved our lives countless of times and kept us sane, me especially. No eleven year-old girl could have done what you did in our first year. You know all you had to do to have a normal life was walk away from me after our first encounter with Voldemort, but you didn't."

At this point, Harry's voice became softer, his tone carrying all the emotions he felt for the brave witch in his arms. "You didn't Hermione, and I'll be forever grateful for that."

Hermione didn't reply nor did she look up at him. Her only response was the tightening of her hold on him.

"Hermione, look at me", and when she didn't oblige, "Please."

This time, she did look up and as he gazed into those familiar eyes, he saw everything.

She has proven time and again that gender and blood played little role in a person's capabilities. With Sirius and Lupin gone, she is the closest thing he has to a family. She currently tops the list of the most important people to him. He couldn't even imagine defeating Voldemort without her. Even when Ron left them that time, she never gave up on him, on their cause.

"You can do this Hemione, I know you can." Harry insisted, his voice firmer.

"I'll try Harry." she replied, resting her head back on his shoulder.

"So, whose bed are we violating tonight?" Harry asked mischievously, his green eyes twinkling.

"Yours I think", Hermione replied nonchalantly "Wouldn't want to have Ginny in the same room, boring eyes into our back all night and plotting our demise."

Harry didn't reply and just looked at her. At his silence, she raised her eyes to his and had to laugh at the expression on his face. And just like that, the heavy atmosphere surrounding them turned lighter.

"Who are you and what had you done to my Hermione?" Harry asked, trying to look appalled and failing.

"Your Hermione? Last time I checked Harry, I was no one's property."

"Yes Hermione, keep telling yourself that." Harry replied, amusing her. "Yet you share my bed every night."

She raised her head to playfully glare at him. "I haven't heard you complaining."

"Never said I was." Harry replied, "But now Ginny and I are very well together, you can expect a notice of eviction any time soon."

"Don't worry, I'll leave willingly." She shot back.

"You should watch your temper love." Harry admonished. "You're starting to get wrinkles all over your face. "

"Harry James Potter! .Incorrigible."

"But you love me" He replied, hugging her tighter.

"Hmmmmmm" was all she said as she gave a yawn and started to close her eyes.

"Hey, no sleeping on me again. You're heavy, you know that Mione?" But his words were lost as sleep finally consumed her.

_I don't write fast enough unless I'm in the mood or under pressure so that accounts for the ultra long time it took me to update. So glad for the new review system since it makes reviewing easier and less of a hassle. Oh, have I mentioned reviews are our source of energy?_


End file.
